Atrapados
by Nyu-enaiviV
Summary: Sucesos por el momento inexplicables son culpables de que el Guerrero Dragón y Tigresa vayan más de setecientos años en el futuro a una singular metrópoli, la cual no está pasando por su mejor momento. Pero con ayuda de un inusual dúo, tal vez su estancia ahí no sea del todo mala. ¿Será su llegada la que marque una mejoría? ¿O será todo lo contrario.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Me presento, para los que no me conozcan, soy Nyu-enaiviV y es un placer que hayan decidido leer mi nuevo fic.**

 **y los que ya me conocen, dirán: "Está haciendo otro fic cuando nisiquiera ha acabado el otro"**

 **Lo sé lo sé, pero entiendanme en verdad quería hacer esto. aunque hubo momentos en el que esto sólo iba a ser un fic de Zootopia, epro había cosas que según yo necesitaban de KF, creo que era más el hecho de querer hacer este crossover.**

 **Adevertencia: Posiblemente haya yaoi y/o yuri (aún no estoy segura). Y reflejos de algunos personajes, por no decir todos, tanto de Kung Fu Panda como de Zootopia.**

 **Ni Kung Fu Panda, ni Zootopia me pertencen. Créditos a sus respectivos autores, en este caso Dreamworks y Disney respectivamente.**

 **Bueno los dejo con este pqueño capitulo, disfruten y comente n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **19 de febrero de 2000. Madriguera de la familia Hopps.**

— ¡Vamos, mamá! —exclamaba con euforia una pequeña coneja, la cual sostenía un libro viejo. —Porque si papá y el abuelo llegan no vas a poder leer. —jalaba a su madre con la mano que tenía libre.

—De acuerdo. —contestó un poco cansada. —Todavía no entiendo cómo te puede gustar tanto este libro que encontramos enterrado.

—Los dibujitos son lindos. Y por qué quiero saber más de ellos.

—Bien, Judy. Pero, recuerda que no sólo te tengo a ti; también tengo que pasar tiempo con tus hermanos y hermanas. —acarició la cabeza de su hija.

—Sí, mamá.

Cuenta la leyenda de un legendario guerrero, cuya técnica del Kung Fu era material de leyenda. Viajaba en busca de contrincantes dignos. Sin embargo, demasiado tiempo atrás, él era alguien más que respetable en lejanas tierras.

Muchos creían que se trataba de alguien quien se había enfermado de poder y que por esa razón deambulaba sin un destino en específico. Otros decían que todo cambió cuando apareció después de que le habían dado por muerto.

Pero algo que nadie sabe era que su exhaustiva búsqueda era para encontrar a aquel ser que le arrebató todo lo que este guerrero alguna vez tuvo. Lo que lo hacía ser él: su nombre, su hogar, su familia, su felicidad… absolutamente todo.

—Y eso es todo, Judy. Insisto en que no sé cómo te gusta que te lea una y otra vez este libro. Ni siquiera está entero. Lo único que se le puede leer son las primeras dos páginas —la madre cerró el libro.

—Sí, pero me gusta por qué sé que ese guerrero encontró lo que perdió y qué volvió a ser lo que era. Alguien que todos respetaban en lugar de temerle. —contestó con entusiasmo.

—¿Temerle?

—Aunque no se pueda ver mucho, hay algunas palabras que sí. Después de todo son como cien páginas aquí. Creo que por eso me gusta tanto… porque no conozco que era ese guerrero, y el final no tiene nada mas que un dibujo de un conejo. Quiero saber más. —agregó la pequeña con cierta tristeza.

—¡Oh! Mira, Judy. —fingió entusiasmo mientras señalaba una de las últimas páginas. —Aquí dice: felizmente por fin. Es obvio que volvió a hacer feliz.

—¡Es cierto! —le siguió la corriente. —Seguiré buscando más hasta saberlo todo…

—Ya llegamos. —gritó un conejo. El padre de Judy, quien entraba junto con una gran cantidad de conejos y conejas.

—Bienvenidos, Stu. —saludó Bonnie con un beso en la mejilla a su esposo. —Por como veo, cosecharon bastantes zanahorias.

—Sí. ¿Cómo sigue mi Judy? —preguntó acercándose a su hija.

—Bien, papá. Sólo fue un resfriado. —estornudó Judy.

—La fiebre que tenías en la mañana no era tan insignificante. —metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo y sacó un dije de una flor de loto. —No creas que olvide que una de mis hijas cumple ocho años hoy. —le entregó el objeto a su hija. —No sé qué cosa sea. Pero como te gustan, decidí comprarlo. Feliz cumpleaños. —la abrazó.

—Gracias, papá. —se puso el dije. —Se parece mucho a las flores que tiene. —abrió el libro. —¿Ves?

—Tienes razón…

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir? —interrumpió Bonnie.

—Bueno. —tomó la mano de su madre, quien la llevó a su habitación con sus hermanas. —Hasta mañana, papá. Hasta mañana, abuelo.

—Adiós, Judy. —ambos dijeron al unísono.

—Esa niña es muy ocurrente y rara. Eso lo ha de haber sacado de tu familia, Stu. —comentó el abuelo. —Sólo falta que quiera ser policía. —rió.

* * *

 **19 de febrero de 1290. Palacio de Jade, Valle de la Paz.**

—Felicidades, maestro. —dijo Shifu quien le entregó su bastón.

—Maestro Shifu, no es necesario. Ya tengo este. —se negó Po mostrando el bastón de jade que le fue dado por Oogway.

—El maestro Oogway me ordenó que te lo diera cuando estuvieras listo.

—¿Ya sabía que yo era su verdadero sucesor?

—Por supuesto. Por eso estaba enojado en el momento en el que te nombraron Guerrero Dragón. —le dio un escalofrío. —Pero eso ya no importa, maestro.

—Me alegra de que todo haya terminado bien…

—Por ahora.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—El que hayas derrotado a Kai no quiere decir que ya no tendrás que enfrentarte a más adversarios, y aunque sean más débiles que él; recuerda que ningún enemigo es lo demasiado débil como para subestimarle.

—Entiendo, Shifu. Y como dicen: Una vez que has llegado a arriba habrá cosas que querrán hacerte volver al fondo.

—De hecho es: Mientras más arriba, más fuerte es la caída.

—Bueno, eso… vuelvo después voy a ayudar a papá a construir el restaurante.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, maestro. —"Sé que no debo cuestionarle, maestro Oogway. Pero ¿no cree que fue demasiado pronto el darle toda esa responsabilidad? Disculpe si dudo de sus decisiones… es que aún le falta un duro camino que recorrer." —pensó mientras se colocaba en posición de loto.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ya sé, no ha habido ninguna interacción, pero así va a ser los primeros capítulos. Creo que se habrán percatado de que le estoy poniendo fechas como si de una bitacora o diario se tratara, y eso es para que sea más facil ubicarme jeje. Si se preguntan porque están esas fechas es simple, sólo contemple la edad de Judy y el día es en el que Zootopia se estrenó aquí en México; y el año que tiene la época de KFP es el año que se tiene en el que fue mostrado un cañón de metal.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten su opinión.**

 **Me despido n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, sé que me tarde pero Wow nunca imaginé que tendría siete comentarios en el primer capítulo, muchas gracias. Prometo no tardarme para la próxima. Buenos, ya les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste y que dejen su opinión n.n**

 **aclaro algo en la parte de Kung Fu Panda, esta se toma un día antes de los que pasa en el capítulo anterior, para que compartan el mismo día. Ya los dejo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **18 de febrero de 2018, en la ZPD**.

—Buenos días, Zanahorias. —saludó Nick quien entró a una oficina, se sentó y subió los pies al escritorio.

—¿Nick? —preguntó un poco sorprendida Judy. —¿Qué te trae por aquí en domingo? ¿Un nuevo negocio? —levantó una ceja al realizar la última cuestión.

—¿Yo? Eso es una vil falacia, oficial Hopps... —fingió hacerse el digno. —O debería decir, Jefa de Coronel Hopps.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Teniente?

—Ya sabes, conozco a todo el mundo, y no deje de usar mis habilidades con Bogo hasta que me dijera la razón por la que tu rostro ayer lucía más radiante de lo normal. ¿Dijiste Teniente?

—En efecto, Teniente Wilde. —fingió voz de policía de películas de los años cincuenta. —No tienes remedio, Nick. Aunque sinceramente, no creo que sólo hayas venido por eso; ya que pudiste haber ido a mi departamento, o simplemente llamarme por teléfono.

—Esto es para felicitarte en persona. Y como mañana es tu cumpleaños y no vas a estar hasta llama ceremonia del miércoles, estaba pensando en adelantarlo hoy.

—Suena bien, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en cuanto el ascenso y ni siquiera he comprado el boleto para ir a casa.

—Entonces, vamos a comprar tu boleto y comemos una rebanada de pizza y un helado. —dijo el zorro.

—Lo siento, Nick. Veo que tenías grandes planes para esto... ¡Ya sé! ¡¿Y si vas a las madrigueras conmigo?! —exclamó completamente emocionada. —Por fin podrás conocer a mi familia en persona.

—No estoy muy segu... —se calló mientras veía la expresión de su amiga. —"Diablos. Zanahorias, no hagas esa cara por favor. Sabes que no me puedo negar al ver tal cosa." —pensó y al mismo tiempo esbozó una ligera sonrisa. —Bien. —suspiró. —Sólo necesito pedir el permiso a Bogo.

—No te preocupes por ello. Cuando venga Garraza le digo que le pida a Bogo el favor. —de un momento a otro lo abrazó. —No sabes cuánto me alegra que vayas a ir a conocer a mi familia.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que ya era tiempo. Porque ya tiene casi dos años de que nos conocimos.

—¡Vaya! Dos años, cómo pasa el tiempo. Yo diría que fue ayer cuando estábamos resolviendo lo de los Aulladores. —se separó de él. —De acuerdo, Nick. Les hablaré a mis padres, pero primero voy a ver un asunto. —comenzó a correr con pequeños saltos, como todo conejo.

—Espera, Judy, se te cayó... —recogió el objeto del suelo. —Es una muy hermosa flor de loto, supongo que en ella ha de lucir mejor. ¿Qué estás diciendo Nick? —se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. —Esto me da una idea para tu regalo, Zanahorias.

Cinco minutos después.

—Disculpa que me tardara tanto, pero Benjamín no... ¿Nick? —preguntó ella al ver que no estaba el zorro. —Se fue sin despedirse. —vio una nota. —Zanahorias, —comenzó a leer. —Recordé que tenía que ir con Finnick y Duke a que consigan trabajo de nuevo. Nos vemos a las siete en punto a puertas de tu condominio. Tu siempre adorable e increíblemente astuto amigo Nick. —terminó leyendo con una risilla. —Típico de él.

* * *

 **18 de febrero de 1290, El Guerrero Dragón: Fideos y Tofu, Valle de La Paz**.

—Hola, papás. Ya mañana traerán el material para reparar el restaurante. —dijo Po quien estaba entrando a la cocina.

—Hola, hijo. —contestaron Li Shan y Ping con gran entusiasmo.

—Muchas gracias, Po. Pero, no creo que sea necesario, tienes responsabilidades y asuntos más importantes. —agregó el ganso.

—Sí, Loto. Además, yo estoy aquí para ayudarle a tu padre. —le siguió Li.

—Lo sé, papás, pero quiero ayudarle... Sinceramente, no quiero que nada cambie ahora que ha pasado todo esto. —Po señaló el bastón de jade que portaba.

—Créenos, Po. Entendemos muy bien a lo que te refieres, pero quieras o no hay cosas que tienen que cambiar. En eso consiste el progreso. —Ping puso su ala en la espalda del panda más joven.

—Gracias, papá.

—De nada. —volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo los dos.

Po rió ligeramente al ver esa acción de parte de sus padres.

Sin embargo, no sólo notó eso, sino que también pudo observar un nerviosismo en ambos, como si estos quisieran comentarle algo pero no se atrevían.

—Papá. —se dirigió a Li este Po. —No es que te quiera correr. ¿No piensas regresar pronto a la aldea?

—Bien... —él aclaró su garganta. —Es que... —volteó a ver a Ping. —Yo... Quiero seguir aprendiendo del lugar donde has estado viviendo estos veinte años. Así como también ayudar a Ping a reconstruir en forma el restaurante.

—Lo entiendo, aunque ya se han tardado casi tres meses con eso, ¿no?

—Ya viste que las cosas que necesitamos tardan en venir hasta acá al valle. —defendió Ping.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Seguros qué no hay nada más que que quieran decirme?

—Si. —contestó Li.

—No. —contestó Ping.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Po.

—Tiene razón Li, Po. —habló el ganso. —Lo que sucede es que...

—Disculpen la interrupción. —Tigresa apareció en la entrada del local. —Maestro, le recuerdo que nos toca vigilar hoy.

Los dos mayores suspiraron de alivio.

—Claro, Tigresa. —respondió el Guerrero Dragón. —Ya me dirán mañana. Los quiero, papás. —se fue con Tigresa a su costado derecho.

—Lo siento, Li. —Ping sirvió dos tazas de té. —Sé que habíamos acordado en decirle, pero los nervios me ganaron.

—No te preocupes, Ping. Lo comprendo muy bien, también a mí me invadieron. Lo que no sé es si lo va a aceptar o no.

—No estoy seguro del todo sobre cuánto tardará en procesarlo, —tomó la mano del panda al entregarle el té. —pero hay algo de que sí lo estoy y es que se alegrará de ello.

—Me gustaría tener esa seguridad, papá.

—Vas a ver qué sí, papá. Aunque tiene cosas más relevantes en su mente ahora.

—Sí. Esta Tigresa.

* * *

 **18 de febrero de 2018, cerca de los condominios.**

—¿En serio creen que le guste lo que compre? —preguntó disimulando seriedad, como si no le importara.

—Ya te dijimos que sí, Nick. —contestó de mala gana Duke. —Pero, sigo insistiendo que lo que te ofrecí era mejor.

Finnick soltó una risa tan grave como su voz, en cambio, el zorro se quedó callado mientras los veía de forma ligeramente molesta.

—Muy graciosos. Pero yo no le regalaría algo que sea robado o pirata... Y mucho menos si es un anillo de compromiso. —continuó Nick.

—No sabía que era su cumpleaños. Yo pensé que ya te habías dignado a decirle.

—¿Decirle a quién? —una voz femenina se escuchó atrás de ellos.

Los tres voltearon lentamente con una reacción de sorpresa en sus rostros. No había duda, esa voz era de Judy.

—Hola, Judy. —saludó Nick.

—Hola. ¿De qué hablaban?

—De una compañera de trabajo. —se atravesó Duke entre el zorro y la coneja.

—De nada en especial. Ya sabes cómo son conmigo y que lo toman todo como un chiste. —justificó Nick. —Ustedes dos, ya váyanse. —dio un pequeño empujón a los dos mamíferos.

—Entiendo. —se calló por unos segundos. —Bien, Teniente Wilde, ¿qué tiene planeado hacer?

—Sólo una simple cena.

—¿Por eso vienes en traje?

—No te he dicho dónde. Pero, primero, ten. —entregó una pequeña cajita de color gris con un lazo azul.

—Oh. No debiste hacerlo. —abrió la caja.

Lo que sacó fue un collar de una flor de durazno con cristales desde color rosa pálido hasta unos ya que ya se asemejaban al rojo.

—Es muy hermoso. —volvió a hablar. —Muchas gracias, Nick. —le abrazó.

—No es nada, si eso te hace feliz. —colocó otro collar en su cuello.

—Mi flor de loto.

—Se te ha caído. En todo este tiempo, nunca mencionaste que te gustaran esas cosas.

—Sí, desde pequeña. Pero luego entró a mi cabeza lo de ser policía y lo fui aislando... Deja me cambio y vamos ahí.

—Claro, Zanahorias.

* * *

 **18 de ferbrero de 1290, en los límites del valle.**

—Esto será algo aburrido. Casi desde que llegamos no ha pasado nada interesante. —trató de romper el hielo el panda.

—Sí, pero no hay nada más hermoso que los tiempos de paz. —contestó ella. —Eso lo debería de saber más, maestro.

—Tigresa, por favor no me llames maestro. Sigue llamándome Po.

—Yo tengo que mantener la distancia entre mi superior y yo, a pesar de que éste sea mi amigo.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó Po, aunque más bien parecía una cuestión a sí mismo.

—Sí. Amigo.

—"El tiempo que estarás ahí, en el mundo de los mortales, es demasiado largo para pasarlo solo; sin embargo, Guerrero Dragón, la vida de alguien más es demasiado corta y el vacío que deja hace más extensa tu estadía en ese mundo y en este." —Po recordó lo que le dijo Oogway cuando lo vio por segunda vez en el mundo espiritual. —Tigresa... —volvió a hablar él. —Me gustas. —lo dijo con voz apresurada mientras le entregaba un collar con una flor de durazno.

—Po. Yo, nosotros no podemos. Lo sabes muy bien.

—Después de tanto me llamaste Po. Eso me hace muy feliz. Lo sé, pero tenía que decírtelo. En verdad lo necesitaba. Aunque lo más probable es que solamente me veas como un amigo.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras en lo correcto. —comenzó a quitarse algo de su cuello, un collar con una flor de loto, para luego arrancar de su blusa el primer botón que ahí estaba. —Ten, Po. —se los dio.

Una gran sonrisa invadió la cara del panda. La vio por unos segundos y después la abrazó. Ella lentamente correspondió al abrazo, mientras él comenzaba a pensar en las palabras de la tortuga.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Disculpen mi tardanza, pero ya no me es tan fácil escribir los capítulos, y más con la tarea, pero no se preocupan hago lo que se puede para seguir aquí n.n muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos los que dieron su opinión y por seguir leyéndome. Nos leemos luego n.n**


End file.
